Sexytimes with Mai
by Ramens
Summary: Mai is bored and seeks more passion after Zuko leaves. Somewhat of a crack story, so ignore the crappiness of the title and summary


**Idea from the lovely people at CAPSLOCK**

**Warning: Sex, femmeslash, and odd uses of weapons.**

**I'm not completely sure when this might take place, since I don't want it to be completely random. But there's definitely going to some continuity weirdness, so don't question it too much.**

* * *

Could life be anymore boring? There's nothing to do.. Those phrases were becoming repetitive, even for Mai. She couldn't stand the rut she was in; moaning and bitching about everything. Maybe she should actually make an effort to do something? At least, that's what Azula told her she should do.

"Nothing's going to get done if you don't take action," Azula told her indignantly, casually flickering a blue flame in front of her face. "You sound just like Zuko. He whined about how our father never paid him any attention. It's not Father's fault that Zuko couldn't firebend his way out of a cloth sack.."

Mai sighed as she left the Fire Nation princess to ramble on about her brother. Sometimes she wondered if there was something.. Odd going on between the two. But she tried to not think about it too much.

She walked down the long halls of the Royal Palace. Ever since Zuko left, she felt this overwhelming urge. An urge that, though was never satiated completely when she was with Zuko, still were pushed away by their love-making. She longed to be with someone again. Anyone!

Just then, a movement behind a pillar caught her eye. It was fast, but her quick eyes processed it as a boy. Young man more like it. In a flash, she flung one of her throwing daggers into the direction of the boy. She heard the "shink" of the dagger hitting something solid and a surprised grunt. Still on guard, she walked over to the boy. He looked to be about 16 or 17, goodlooking, with tanned skin, and messy brown hair.

"Damnit! Let me go!" He growled.

Mai couldn't help herself as she smirked, but she quickly dropped the smile, remembering that he had been sneaking around the palace.

"Who are you?" She asked, pulling out another dagger, and holding it against his throat.

He didn't say anything at first, just staring at her. Mai wasn't in a good mood, and didn't feel like waiting, so she pressed the dagger even more into his throat. She wasn't breaking the skin yet, but she knew it wouldn't take much more force.

"Jet.." he muttered under his breath?

Mai didn't catch that. "What?"

"Jet! My name is Jet!" He spat at her.

Jet? What an odd name. But she didn't delve into it.

"What do you want? What are you doing here?" She let up on the dagger slightly, but still held it in place.

"I was looking for someone.." Jet mumbled stiffly.

"Who would you be looking for in the Fire Nation Palace?" Mai inquired, staring straight into his eyes. As she so, she could have sworn he winked at her.

"Someone I met a while ago. His name was Lee. He was a Firebender from the Fire Nation," Jet answered, an odd look crossing his face.

Lee? There are a million Lees in the Fire Nation. If he came all this way to look for someone named Lee, then he's going to have some difficulties.

"And why were you looking here? There are no Lees in the palace," Mai pulled the dagger away. She knew it was probably a stupid move to do that, but she felt comfortable with him now.

"I'm not sure why I was looking here. I just had this feeling that I should come here," Jet shifted, obviously becoming uncomfortable by the position he was in. "Could you let me down?"

Mai gave him a sideglance.

"I won't do anything, I promise," Jet flashed her a smile. Mai felt a blush appear on her face, but she didn't try to cover it up. It was probably too noticeable anyway.

"Just answer me this. Why are you looking for Lee?"

Mai wasn't sure, but she thought she saw Jet blush, even against his tan skin.

"I met him on our way to Ba Sing Se. He had this fiery personality that I just loved. This passion!" Jet held up his hand and held it tightly in an exaggerated fist. "I was going to ask him to join our group. But then I found out he was a Firebender, and after than day, I spent my time trying to turn him in."

Jet hung his head, dropping his arm to his side. "But deep down.. He never left my thoughts. My heart ached everyday.."

Mai was feeling odd about how honest Jet was being with her, but she also felt that urge return. She stared at Jet for a moment. He reminded her so much of Zuko; fiery passion, with a lot of arrogance. She took a step towards him, noticing him tense when she did so, and placed her hand on his chest. Before he could do anything, she stood on her toes and kissed him.

He was obviously surprised by her forwardness, not knowing how to react at first, but quickly, he gave in and returned it. She sucked his mouth like a hungry fish, her tongue entwining with his. She never felt this burning passion when she was with Zuko. Then again, they were always being interrupted by something or someone.

Jet reached forward and grabbed one of Mai's daggers. It took her moment to realize what happened. She took a step back, her body tension.

"Relax, I'm not going to do anything with this. You are."

Mai couldn't understand what he meant. He handed her the dagger, and whispered "Cut me" Mai raised her eyebrows.

"What?"

"Cut me." He repeated.

He reached his arm out, and pulled Mai towards him again. They resumed their love-making, this time, the passion seemed to double. Mai did what Jet had asked of her, making a cut on Jet's upper arm. He inhaled through his teeth, but smiled.

"Again!"

And she did, beginning to feel a new level excitement fill her body. She pressed her body into his, and pulled the dagger out of the pillar. Jet fell to the floor with a thud, but didn't seem hurt. Mai slipped down, and straddled his stomach, arched her back, and began sucking his neck eagerly. As she did so, Jet started pulling her heavy top off. She copied his move and got his top off; before he got her's off.

Mai could feel her body protest at the delay, longing for more. Jet got her top clothes off, and cupped her breasts. Mai took the dagger, and cut across his chest. He moaned softly, wrapping his arm around her back. He quickly started to pull of her skirts (or pants, whatever), correspondingly pulling off his own pants at the same time. Mai cut him again, her blade now covered in blood. What she did next, even surprised herself; she licked the blade. She felt the metallic taste of his blood and almost savored it.

Suddenly, he flipped her over, now on top of her. He took the blade in his hand, Mai's still on it, and together, they cut a slit on his cheek. Jet thrust his hips into Mai's. She could the hot pressure nearly blinding her as her body went limp from satiated desire. He pressed into her more, causing a scream of pleasure threaten to come out. He ran his tongue over from her stomach, between her breasts, and to her chin, while at the same time, putting his hands on the inside of her thighs.

He pulled out of her, but his hands lingered, and almost immediately running them further up into her legs, and then placed them inside her. The strong hands explored and poked. Mai whimpered at the urge to make noise was just at her lips. She pulled her hands down her body, and copied what Jet was doing to her, instead to him. He seemed surprised, but not disappointed. She ran her hand up and down his manhood. She thought that this would relax her a little, but as Jet continued to do his handiwork, and she did her own, they both seemed to be losing this battle.

Finally, Mai couldn't stand it any longer. The scream started out as a soft moan in her throat, but quickly grew in volume and became a full-out yell. To her great surprise, Jet was making noises a long with her. His were softer and deeper, but still held the same effect.

"Oh!" Jet yelped. Mai didn't expect this, nor did she expect what happened next. Jet yelled a name. But it wasn't her's since she didn't give him her name.

Mai stopped and pulled her hand away, staring at him. "What did you just say?"

Jet stopped too, and blinked. "I didn't say anything."

"Yes, you did. Did you say 'Lee'?" Mai could feel all of the passion run out of her at once.

"No! I didn't!" Jet frowned at her, sitting up and moving off of her.

Mai sat up, and crossed her arms, pulling her clothes back over to her. "I think you should go.."

"Fine!" Jet grabbed his clothes, and quickly put them on. He stood up, rubbing the areas where Mai had cut him.

Mai sloppily put her clothes on, stayed on the floor for a moment, before standing up too. Great. Another moment ruined.

"This was nice," Mai said stiffly, fixing her robes.

Jet didn't say anything as he turned to leave. But just as he was leaving, Mai caught him say something almost out of earshot.

"But it probably would've been better with Lee."

* * *

**That was the first chaper of three or four. Up next; Azula! :D**


End file.
